


The Bag of Chips

by ecaracap



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito and Hernando go grocery shopping and Lito finds something he can't leave without.</p>
<p>OTPPrompts: "Imagine your OTP at a grocery store. Person B walks by A with a cart half-filled with what they usually get, but there is one product out of the ordinary that person A doesn’t feel so good about. They tell person B to put the item back, but person B picks it up, holds it to their chest, lies on their back and slides away, yelling, 'You can’t make me do anything!'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bag of Chips

“Oh, shit,” Hernando says, looking down at his phone, where their grocery list is, “I forgot the asparagus. Go get the crackers, I’ll be right back.”

“Alright,” Lito says absently, as he begins pushing the cart down the aisle they were in. He finds the crackers - the ones with the pretzel on one side and cracker on the other. The ones that Hernando and Daniela both like but Lito would prefer just normal crackers. What is so bad about cheese and normal crackers? He puts the pretzel crackers in the cart, sneaking in a package of store brand saltine crackers as well. 

As he heads down the aisle, he sees the chips and he looks longingly at them. For the past month, Lito has been on a diet for his newest movie _Blood Angels in Paradise_. He had told Hernando that he didn’t have to go on a diet too, but Hernando was hearing none of it. They would be in it together, he had said. 

And in it together they were. Until Lito sees a bright orange bag of chips that he can’t stop looking at. “Mother of god,” he breathes quietly to himself as he stares - bacon macaroni and cheese chips. Any one of those things would have given Lito pause but all of them together? There was no way he was leaving this grocery store without these chips.

“What is that?” Hernando says over his shoulder, eyeing the chips.

“Nothing!” Lito says, a little louder than necessary though he still holds onto the chips.

Hernando puts the bag of asparagus into the cart, narrowing his eyes on his boyfriend. “Lito,” he says firmly, “You know you can’t eat those chips.”

“But Hernando, look,” he says, holding the chips up for Hernando to see, “Bacon macaroni and cheese! Doesn’t that sound divine?”

Hernando takes the bag from Lito, turning it over to look at the nutritional facts, “It sounds like 160 per handful of chips. And 140 mg of sodium.”

“But bacon! Macaroni and cheese!” Lito tries to convince him, “All of it on a chip! One perfect, bite-sized chip.”

“This is going to completely ruin all the hard work you’ve done for the past month,” Hernando tells him, setting the chips back on the shelf.

Lito gives Hernando his best puppy dog face, but his boyfriend is all but immune to it by now. Hernando takes command of the cart again, wheeling out of the aisle without the chips. Lito looks longingly back at the chips, then at the back of his boyfriend who continues on in their shopping trip. 

Before Hernando can stop him, he goes back and grabs the chips for himself, rushing past Hernando. “You can’t make me do anything!” he calls back to him, heading for the checkout.


End file.
